Out of the Burrow
by shyPARROT
Summary: What happens when Kurama has a twin sister he's never mentioned? Will his outcome be the same as Hiei's? BACK FROM ABANDONMENT! CHAPTER 12 ADDED! [8.27.06]
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction. So review nicely please. The summary was kinda junk so just read the story if you please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I wish though**.  

****

**Out of the Burrow**

****

**Prologue**

****

"Kai!!" yelled a red haired girl. She wore a magenta-ish school uniform of Meiou High. Her skirt stopped an inch above her knee, matched with a magenta jacket. "Ugh…Kai wake up and get of that lazy ass!! We gotta get to school. Remember we're starting a new school this year; you don't wanna get in trouble on your first day," she reached out to wake him up. 'This is hopeless, why does he have to be like this every year. I told a thousand times not to sleep so late on the day right before school,' she thought to herself. She reached out to try and wake him once again, when he reached out pulled the girl in to his bed. "Kai," she cried, "Come on. I don't have time for this," she tried pulling herself out of his grip, 'Wow he's got a strong grip for someone who doesn't like to train. *Sigh*, looks like I've got no choice' she raised her hand to slap him when he started to come around "Haha got you…" *SLAP*. Kai released his grip on the girl but fell off the bed right on his face. 

"Omigosh…Kai, are you okay? I'm so sorry but you weren't waking up and……are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway thanks." 

"You wore your school uniform to bed?"

"Yeah, I figured since almost every year I oversleep on the first day of school, I would have to wear my uniform to sleep."

"Almost?" she mocked.

"Okay, okay, every school year I oversleep. Happy?" He was about to walk out the door when…

"KAI!!"

"What?"

"Eat. You can't go to school on an empty stomach," she nagged.

He picked up a piece of toast and drank some orange juice, "Okay I ate. Now let's go," he said. 

The girl stood there and watched him walk out of the kitchen and thought 'what am I ever gonna do without you'.   


	2. Chapter 1

**If you have any tips on writing fan fiction please tell me it might get worse. So how did you guys like the prologue? I thought it was bad (but hey that's me, low self-esteem) and too short but here's another chapter. At the moment, this has no title so after you read the chapter; help me think of a title. Oh, and I might be changing around genre's since I don't exactly what genre this will turn out to be. For now it's just drama/general.   **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kai and Kioko right now for this chapter. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

--Kioko's POV-- 

"Kai, don't walk so fast," I yelled after him. I caught to him when he said "Slow poke." I gave him a playful punch and said "Shut up."

'My name is Kioko Fukunaga. I'm 16 years old and this year, I attend Meiou High. To let you out on a little secret, I'm not your typical human being. I'm actually a… *counts* 299 year old fox demon. I took on a human and moved into the human. I didn't really fit in as well in the demon world as I did before. Let's just say I went through a small transformation. It's not really my choice when I choose to change appearances. Technically, I'm connected by spirit to my brother. If he changes appearances so do I. So I figured if I transformed he must be a human also. Hmm…my brother. I don't talk much about since I've held a grudge against for say at least 100+ years. My parents were slain when I was really young. After that I just ran away from home never speaking a word about my brother.'

I looked over and saw Kai acting like a total idiot as usual. 

'That's Kai. I meant him in a battle to be honest. I ended up injuring him pretty badly and he got in trouble with his boss. His boss made his condition worst. It ticked me off pretty bad so I killed his boss, took Kai home with me, healed his wounds, and we've been close since then. He's like the brother I never had. He's basically a demon in human form like me. More specifically he's an elemental demon. He can control thunder and water.' 

I looked over at Kai again and saw him walking backward and waving. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Waving at our classmates that we're gonna have this year," he replied. 

"Okay whatever," I looked back to see whoever Kai was waving to when I felt a power surge through my whole body. 'It can't be' I thought. 

I grabbed Kai arm and said "Okay that's enough waving. We have to go."

"What? It's not even close to the time we start class."

"I said GO!" 

Kai hesitated a bit but followed me as far as I ran to get away from the power I sensed. 

"What's going with you? All of a sudden you want to get to school early? This is so not like you. What's up?" asked Kai. 

"I'll tell you later," right now I need to get my mind together. After all these years, he was here. 'Well of course he was here; you wouldn't be in human form right now if he wasn't here,' retorted the voice in my head. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Well what do you think so far? Sorry it's so short but this is just an introduction at the moment, I'll try stretch the next chapter. **

**So who do you gave Kioko the power surge. *Ding* you've guessed right but shhhh….you don't want to give them away. Continue reading if you would to find out, if you already know then just keep reading anyway. **

**See you in the next chapter, bye bye.  **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first two parts of my story were shorter than most stories, but I'll stretch it a little this chapter since there's gonna be a lot more dialogue and we're gonna have our main characters and have a say in this and then who knows what'll happen. Should I tell my little secret here now, no how about at the ending of this story? Who knows when that'll be? I've had a bit too much soda this morning so I might be a little off. I'm ranting now aren't I? Okay I'll stop and here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: still I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

--Author's POV—

"Okay, Kurama, tell me again why you convinced me, Kuwabara, and Keiko to go to your school this year when you know as well as I do, me and Kuwabara are gonna fail?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama opened his mouth to answer the question but was interrupted by Botan, "Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke. The first reason why you're to Kurama's school is because it'll be much for me to round all of you up trouble comes up and the second reason is 'cause of your education. We want you to at least try to do well in school this time. It would make Keiko very happy and your mother very happy…." 

"Who cares if my mom is happy about me? She's just an old drunkard who didn't start caring about me until I died," retorted Yusuke. 

"Now that's not true Yusuke, your mother cares a lot about you. She just…never got around to show it very well."

"Sure Botan, whatever," sighed Yusuke. 

"Kurama?"

"Yeah Kuwabara?"

"Tell me why Hiei comes along with us to school when he doesn't even need to go to school?" Kuwabara asked while glancing back at Hiei, who was as usual giving the death glare. 

Again, Kurama was about to answer Kuwabara's question but was interrupted by Yusuke. "You do remember it was because when Yukina offered to walk you school that's the only reason why Hiei follows, he's watching over Yukina and prepared to kill you if you do anything stupid," Yusuke replied. 

Kurama sweat dropped a bit knowing that Yusuke was stretching the truth a bit to scare Kuwabara. 

Of course as usual, Kuwabara was just staring Yusuke as if he believed everything he just said. He turned his head to face forward attempting to change the subject and suddenly started waving.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a raised eyebrow confused stare and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's a kid waving at us, so I'm waving back."

Kurama and Yusuke turned their heads in unison to see the mystery kid Kuwabara was waving at. It turned out to be a boy, oh say about 16 years old, wearing the Meiou boy's uniform. He was walking backward with a girl with red hair that looked exactly like Kurama's. She turned around to see who her friend was waving at. 

The boys all had different reactions. Kuwabara was having one of those moments when he sees pretty girls, with the glowing face and sparkles and everything. Yusuke was smirking at Kuwabara thinking 'Just another pretty girl for Kuwabara to obsess over.' But for Kurama, his reaction was different. He had felt a power surge through his whole body. For him it felt like time just stopped.   

'That power, it feels so familiar. That girl, who is she?' thought Kurama.

"You know who she reminds me of?" said Kuwabara.

"Who?" asked Yusuke.

"Kurama, I mean didn't you take a good look at that girl? They've got the same eyes, same hair, heck the whole same face." 

Kurama pretended he hadn't heard everything Kuwabara said. He was too busy arguing with his inner voice, denying the fact that she was alive. 

'She can't be alive, after she ran away, reports said she was dead.'

'Well she's not dead. She's walking right in front of you.'

'It can't be true though, unless she's a ghost.'

'If she was a ghost, then how come Kuwabara and Yusuke can see her? Face the facts Kurama, get it through your thick skull that she is **ALIVE!'**

Kurama knew his inner voice was right, he couldn't deny it anymore. 

His sister, Kioko, is alive. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Well how was that? Was that too much suspense or just right? Well I'll happily accept your reviews, comments, and tips. **

**See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three parts done with the story don't worry eventually Kurama and Kioko will meet face to face. But let's add more conflict.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Still wish I did though.  **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, Kioko, fill me in here," Kai asked while trying to catch his breath from running so much, "Why did you suddenly feel the urge to run this far?"

"Kai, you remember when I told you my family is well known? Or at least now it's well known?"

"Yeah…?"

"And you remember that I told I had a brother who wasn't the best brother in the world?"

"Yeah" Kai's tone voice was starting to fill up with worry and suspicion.

"Did I ever mention to you that my brother is my twin?" muttered Kioko. 

"No, actually, you left that part out," Kai responded. 

"You remember those three boys you were waving to this morning?" asked Kioko. 

"Yeah"

"Describe them to me"

"Well the one that was waving back at me was kinda stupid looking, red-orange hair, kinda tall, the second one: a little shorter than the guy who was on his left, black hair…"

Kioko nodded while listening to Kai's descriptions about the boys they saw this morning. 

"And the last one: had hair like yours, eye's like yours, he basically…" Kai stammered a bit when felt a pang of realization "he basically looked EXACTLY LIKE YOU!"

Kioko did a pose as if Kai just figured out something big and won something along with that. "Exactly, this is why I wanted to get as far away from him as I could."

Kai frowned a bit and asked why "I'm confused, I thought you would be happy to see your brother. After all, you haven't seen him in what? Oh say *counts* 200+ years?"

"I would've been happy to see him if he hadn't done that one stupid thing that made me have this stupid grudge on him," sarcasm filled Kioko's tone of voice. 

"And why do you have this grudge on him?" Kai did a 'enlighten me' sort of face. 

Kioko sighed and answered, "He slaughtered our parents without consulting with me."

"I thought you hated your parents."

"I did but it's not nice to kill you parents without telling your siblings."

"I guess you have a point there," Kai sighed. 

"I betcha this school year people will come up to me and say I look exactly like this boy from this school," mumbled Kioko. 

"Says who?" retorted Kai.

Kai and Kioko walked past two girls who were whispering among themselves and staring at Kioko when one of them finally had the guts to come up to Kioko and say "Did you know that you look exactly like a boy who comes to this school?"

"Says them," Kioko said answering Kai's question. 

"Pray tell who this boy is? The one that looks exactly like me?" Kioko asked the two girls. 

"His name is Shuichi Minamino. He's only one of the most gorgeous guys in school, right Mina?" said one of the girls. 

"I see. Well thanks for the info, see you girls around, by the way my name is Kioko," Kioko waved goodbye at the girls before giving Kai a mocking look. "Guess I know who to avoid this school year." 

Kai gave Kioko a surrendering look; he was too tired to continue fighting with Kioko. Anyway he needed to save his energy for the upcoming day.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

--Earlier, getting back to Yusuke and the gang-- 

"Kurama……hey earth to Kurama," said Yusuke, who waved his hand in front of Kurama who had stopped in his tracks and looked like he was in a trance. 

Another minute passed by and Kurama snapped out of his trance. Everyone around asked if he was okay or not. 

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," answered Kurama. 

"Liar," responded Hiei. 

Kurama practically wanted to kick Hiei for saying that but he knew he couldn't deny the fact that everything wasn't fine. 

"Why don't you tell us what's on you mind Kurama," said Keiko ((about time she said something ne?))

"Yusuke did you sense any energy nearby?" asked Kurama.

"Energy? Well just a pinch, it didn't feel very strong," answered Yusuke.  

"That's because she wasn't at full power, but then again she's in her human form."

"Who?" asked Botan.

"My sister Kioko, twin sister actually."

"Twin sister? You never mentioned you had a twin sister," said a confused Kuwabara. 

"That's because reports and rumors in the demon world all say she's dead. They say she was killed along with another demon in an accident about a year ago," explained Kurama. 

"Well proves to you those reports are wrong," responded Hiei. 

When the boys and Keiko reached the school campus, Hiei, Botan, and Yukina made a disappearing leaving them there with a mob of cat fighting girls tripping or stumbling trying to reach and greet Kurama. 

"Is it always this crazy during this time of year Kurama," asked a sweat dropping Keiko while trying to keep out of the reach of the mob of excited girls. 

"Pretty much the 'mob-of-excited-girls' day is the first day of school, Christmas, Valentines Day, and the last day of school," Kurama said sweat dropping also. 

As Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko tried to make their way to the school building, Kurama felt the familiar energy again and said "She's here I can feel her energy again."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to agree when they were interrupted by Mina and the girl earlier. 

"Mina, Natsumi, can I help you?" asked Kurama. 

"Mina and I just wanted to tell you that there's a girl in this school who looks exactly like you," responded the girl named Natsumi. 

Kurama gave Yusuke and Kuwabara a wary look, "Oh I see. Did you happen to catch what her name is?"

"I think it was Kioko…yeah her name was Kioko," Mina answered happily. 

"Kioko I see. Well thank you, Mina, Natsumi, I'll see you around."

Kurama watched Mina and Natsumi walk away and said "Keiko, you'd better get to class."

Keiko looked at the clock behind her, "Oh your right, I'll see you boys at lunch," with that Keiko ran off to her first class. 

"You guys ready to handle another mob excited girls?" Kurama asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Bring it on!" Yusuke and Kuwabara replied with full confidence. 

It wasn't until two minutes later, the mob of excited and screaming girls came for Kurama and to Kurama's surprise, Kioko was caught in the swarm of girls. 

'I'm definitely going the wrong way,' thought Kioko. She had been on her way to science with Kai but got caught in the mob of girls and carried away. 

Kioko had heard some muffled cries and made them out as "Kurama, there she is!" Kioko was shocked when she felt her brother's energy coming closer. She turned around only to see Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara closing in on her. 

'Oh shit! Time to make a quick getaway.' Kioko thought to herself. 

Kioko drowned herself in the never ending stampede of girls ((some stampede huh?)) and jumped up, avoiding the ceiling and made like she was walking on the girls' shoulders when actually she was flying. 

"Kurama, she's getting away," yelled Kuwabara. 

Kurama looked back to see where Yusuke and Kuwabara were, to much of his dismay, Yusuke looked like he was swimming in the mob while Kuwabara looked like he was drowning. Kurama headed back when Yusuke yelled, "Kurama! Just go after Kioko! We'll handle these girls."

Kurama obeyed and picked up speed. 

Kioko looked back to see how far Kurama was only to find him catching up to her. So she picked up speed going faster than any demon in the world, and lost Kurama in the process.

She nearly crashed while turning the corner. She ran through the hallway without making a sound, opened the sliding door to her science class and closed. Once she was inside, she desperately tried to clean up the trail of energy while trying to catch her breath. 

To much of her surprise, her teacher and the rest of her classmates weren't there except for Kai. 

"What kept ya?" asked Kai. 

"You wouldn't believed me if I told you," huffed Kioko. 

"Try me."

When Kurama turned the corner, he couldn't sense her energy and was too tired to check the classrooms and he doesn't want to disrupt any classes. 

'Damn. Lost her. Kioko, why are you running from me?' 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Well what do you think of that chapter? I definitely stretched it more than usual. Well please review is all I gotta say, oh and what do you think Kurama will do now? And what do you think happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara? Well let's wait for the next chapter and find out. **

**See ya guys around!!  **


	5. Chapter 4

**So how'd ya'll like the 3rd chapter? Well I was reading over the 3rd chapter I realized that I made an error about the school. So I'm aware that school's in ****Japan**** start off with homeroom and they're so much different from American schools ((of course!)) So that's to clear up confusion about the schools, so here's what I'm gonna do I'm just gonna make it a school in a ****Japan**** but with an American schedule. **

**It seems these days I've been updating every day, oh well don't wanna keep the readers waiting. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

'Where did she go?' thought Kurama. 'I just had her and she slipped away.'

"Hey Kurama, did you catch her?" huffed Yusuke who just caught up with Kurama. 

"Almost," answered Kurama, "Where's Kuwabara?"

"I think he drowned in the mob of girls, but don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine," said Yusuke, "Anyway I think we'd better get to class."

Kurama nodded, he knew he had to wait until later to find Kioko. 

The first half of the day seemed to go by forever, but by the time if was lunch, Kioko knew she shouldn't go to the cafeteria, knowing that Kurama and his friends will be there. 

"Look, there he is. Whoa, I can see why you guys are twins, you guys look like you came out of a copy room!" exclaimed Kai. 

"Hmm…tell me something I don't know," Kioko muttered. 

"Sorry, so we planning on eating in a tree for the rest of the school year?" asked Kai. 

"Haha very funny, no, I'm just gonna avoid him for a little while longer. I haven't seen him for so long and I never thought about the fact of ever seeing him again," Kioko stated. 

"I'd really end up laughing if you bumped into him sometime today or tomorrow," Kai joked. 

"Don't even try jinxing my karma, I will so kill you."

It wasn't long till the second half of the day ended. 

"Kioko, I gotta go to my job, you sure you'll be okay cleaning up?" Kai asked.

"Kai, I'll be fine. Stop worrying, just go, you don't wanna get in trouble with your boss do you?"

"I know, but it's starting to rain and…"

Kioko cut him off, "Kai, your rambling. Don't forget, one of my powers is being a weather witch; I can make the rain go away whenever I want. All I want you to do is go to work and stop worrying."

"I know but…"

"I said GO!!" Kioko gave Kai a push and ran off to get her things. Since she wasn't looking where she was going she wasn't looking straight in front of her she ended up running into someone. She was about to fall backward when the person in front of her caught her arm, preventing her fall. 

She started to apologize, "Omigosh, I'm so so-o," she trailed off, too shocked to finish her sentence. The person who caught her fall was none other than, Kurama.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CAN YOU SAY CLIFFHANGER?!?! Don't worry the next chapter is coming up soon. **

**See you then! Bye!  **


	6. Chapter 5

**So I made a gigantic CLIFFHANGER in the last chapter. What do you think will happen next? Well read on. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

'Oh crap! I'm screwed now,' thought Kioko. Everything that happened to her since she was a little fox demon pup had ended with that one moment in her life when she started hating Kurama, she was reliving that moment. 

**--Flashback--**

**--Kioko's POV--**

I had come home from a stormy, rainy day only to find two of most beautiful creatures I had ever looked up to while hating them at the same time, were lying bloody on the floor of their house, my parents. I thought this was just was nightmare yet it was something that I wished would happen for so long since I could walk and talk. When I was younger, whatever little mistake that was made whether I did it or not, I still got blamed for it and punished. I'd always end up with a bunch of bruises, scars, or cuts all over my body. I always had to go my brother, Youko for help. I wondered why my mother and her father feared my brother when we looked exactly alike except I was a female. Now the two people that caused so much pain for my in my childhood were dead. I saw a figure in the shadows which I saw to be my brother. His hand was smoking from some attack he used. Knowing him it must have been some plant attack ((*cough*plant freak*cough*)). He'd always specialized in different types of plant attacks. I on the other hand was still trying to figure out what types of attacks I could do. 

I saw my brother walking out of the shadows with a dirty smile on his face, "What did you do?" anger filled my voice. 

"We're free now, they can't hurt you now," he replied. 

I was shocked of hearing his meaning of being 'free'. "You call this being free?!?! We're not free yet; they haven't let us go yet."

My brother didn't say anything. I couldn't stay and look at him any longer, I turned ran far away from him, waiting for him to come and find me, but he never did.

**--End of flashback-- **

It was then I started to train and figuring out what my powers was. I discovered that I got my fathers powers, possessing the power to control all elements of the earth. It wasn't long till I met Kai and he became the brotherly figure that I never had.

I thought I had forgotten that day which I longed to forget, I was wrong. I started remembering everything when I saw him. 

**--Author's POV-- **

'It's her,' thought Kurama. 

Kioko pulled back a bit, 'Time for quick getaway number 2.' "Ha-ha, hi, I gotta go bye," with that Kioko took off running at full speed. 

Kurama was about to grab her but was too late, she already took off. Lucky for Kurama she ran pass Yusuke, who was talking to Botan, who was outside floating on her oar. 

"Yusuke, the roof!"

"What?"

"She's heading for the roof!"

"Botan, find Keiko and Kuwabara and meet us at the roof." 

Kurama and Yusuke picked up speed and starting gaining on Kioko. 

Kioko looked back and started to panic, 'Crap! Why do they not teach us how to handle these things in school? Better start flying.' She lifted off the ground and flew up the flight of stairs that were headed to the roof. 

"She can fly?!" yelled Yusuke. 

"Hell, I don't know. I haven't seen her in about 200+ years so I'm not sure what she can do 100%," replied Kurama. 

By the time Yusuke and Kurama got to the roof, Kurama thought she had slipped away again. He was wrong. She was actually standing there in front of him, glaring with the same emerald eyes that Kurama possessed. Heck, it looked like he was staring at a reflection of himself. It was until a few minutes later when Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara arrived. 

'Hiei where are you?' thought Kurama. He knew eventually Hiei will get here so he decided to ask "Are you Kioko?" Coincidentally, Hiei arrived right after Kurama said the last words of his question. Hiei was about to attack Kioko from behind when she smirked, jumped and did a spin kicked Hiei to the ground. 

"I've grown a lot stronger during the past 200+ years, brother," Kioko finally answered. She paused a bit before she said 'brother'. 

'Kai get your sorry ass over on the school roof pronto!' Kioko yelled in her mind. 

Kai appeared on the side of Kioko saying "What's up?" 

Before giving an answer, Kioko gave Kai a big slap behind his head making him fall face flat onto his face. 

*Kai makes a sad puppy dog face* and cried while rubbing the back of his head "What the hell was that for?"

Kioko pointed in the direction of Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives, "That's what that was for. You jinxed my karma!!"

"Uhhhh…sorry?"

Kioko made a stern face, "I will deal with you when we get home."

"Ahem."

"Hmmm…oh, proceed with your questions," Kioko stated. 

"Just who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked rudely. 

"Who am I? Didn't I already answer that?" Kioko asked mockingly.  

The Spirit Detectives looked at her with serious faces, in no mood for jokes. 

"Ugh, fine. I am Kioko. I am Kurama's twin sister. You happy?" Kioko answered.

"Sure. Whatever, how do we know that you're not lying?" questioned Yusuke. 

Kioko floated about ten inches off the ground and smoke started to surround her. A shadowed figure started walking out of the smoke, Kioko in her fox demon form. 

"Enough evidence for you?" Kioko started to change back. 

"Unlike you Kurama, I learned how to revert back to demon form whenever I wanted, but I also gained much more than that," Kioko said slyly. 

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked at her warily since she didn't state what she gained.

"If you are his twin sister, why are running from him?" Botan asked. 

"Kurama didn't tell you? Of course he didn't. Knowing him he'd always leave that one detail of his life out," Kioko declared. 

Kurama stammered a bit, knowing what Kioko was talking about but didn't want to remember. 

Kioko continued, "Coincidentally it was a stormy rainy day, when he performed that act, an act that I have always hated him for doing," she paused before continuing, "He killed our parents."

The Spirit Detectives were shocked to hear this, knowing that it was Kurama and figured that he would never do such a thing. 

Finally Kurama started to make out a sentence "I, I, I thought you hated our parents?"

"It's true I do, and still do but that didn't give the right to murder them. When you said we were free, we're not free yet Kurama, they haven't let us go. We still carry their burden upon us," Kioko felt angered that he never told his fellow Spirit Detectives what he's really like.

"Thanks to you our family has bad reputation."

"What?!?! It wasn't all me, you did your fair share of giving the bad reputation to family," Kurama argued. 

"I don't steal things like you, I don't make it obvious like you do. I'm a con artist, I steal things small, small yet worth a lot. Small as in they don't notice it's gone until maybe three weeks later!" 

Kurama didn't have a comeback for this. He just stood there looking at the ground.    

"If we're done here then we'll be leaving," Kioko snapped her fingers and out appeared a small red gem. 

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were poised to attack at a moments notice. 

Kioko smirked, "Relax I'm not gonna attack, it's not worth my time anyway."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara took this as an insult. 

Kioko took out two gems from her hair, "Red and blue are for storage," she took two more gems, "Green is for attacks, and yellow is for long distance transportation." She put away three of the gems but left the blue gem out, "Kurama you remember Akina right?"

Kurama was shocked hearing that Akina was still alive; he thought she died but Kioko must've taken her with her when she ran away. Akina was the family pet; she was a fox pup when Kioko must've taken her.

Kioko threw and smashed the gem on the ground, smoke started to surround them. When the smoke cleared, a beautiful white fox demon on all fours appeared before them. She started to growl and the Spirit Detectives. 

"She doesn't remember you Kurama," Kioko stated. 

Kai and Kioko climbed onto Akina and flew away from the school building. 

Yusuke was still a little confused and wanted more answers. He started powering up and fired a spirit gun at them, "You're not getting away that easily!" 

Kioko looked back and floated off Akina. She told Kai "Take over! Don't forget to clean up after yourself," Kai knew she mean clean up for trail of energy so they won't be to follow them home. 

"Time to have a little fun," Kioko's eyes started to glow white, she rubbed her hands together that were also glowing white, she faced her palms toward the Spirit Detectives, beams of water shot out canceling the Yusuke's spirit gun and headed straight for the Spirit Detectives. Botan grabbed Keiko onto her oar and flew to safety while the Spirit Detectives dodged the attack. They were about to retaliate but weren't able to when Kioko fired another attack this time with fire. She created a wall of fire blocking them from following her home. 

By the time the fire cleared up, Kioko and Kai had fled leaving the Spirit Detectives no clue in following them. 

Kurama knew she grew in size and in power, "Impressive," was all that he said.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**So sorry about the last CLIFFHANGER but that makes it more fun for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. *LITTLE NOTE* I might be changing the genre's a little. **

**See you in the next chapter! Bye!     **


	7. Chapter 6

**So Kioko's problem with Kurama was revealed. Do you think she'll stay mad at him for the rest of the story? Of course she can't, or can she? Am I being vague? Oh well read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I own all the other characters that aren't in the show.**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------ 

**CHAPTER 6**

By the time the fire cleared Kioko and Kai had already fled leaving no trail of energy for the Spirit Detectives to find them.

"So Kurama…what are gonna do about her now?" asked Kuwabara. 

"I'm not sure. She's obviously won't forgive me anytime soon," Kurama said answering Kuwabara's question. 

"Hn. I'd like to see how this'll. She'll be only girl in you school who doesn't like you," sneered Hiei.

"Hey Botan"

"Yes Yusuke?"

"Does Koenma know anything about this girl?"

Botan bit her lip, knowing that she would expect this question. She had gone back to the Spirit World to ask Koenma about her. Koenma told her that the Spirit Detectives will eventually ask her this question. Koenma also told her to stall as much as possible before telling them the truth. 

"Oh look there isn't the sunset beautiful," ((oh the randomness)) Botan was doing as Koenma wished; stall as long as she could. Unfortunately for her, Yusuke wasn't falling for it. 

"Botan…" Yusuke grew impatient. 

"Ok fine, as shocking as this sounds, Kioko and Kai are also Spirit Detectives except they do different jobs as you," Botan said slowly. 

"WHAT!?!? Those two are Spirit Detectives? Why didn't Koenma ever tell use about them?" asked Yusuke who was totally and completely shocked.

"It's because Kioko requested Koenma not to mention anything about her to us."

They all looked at Kurama, "So what now?"

"I don't know. I guess we wait."

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

--Meanwhile getting to Kioko and Kai--

Kai ran out of the alley nearby their house where they lived, making sure no one was by to see Akina. That was the big downside in raising a fox demon as a pet in the human world; you have to keep it secret.

"It's ok," Kai said.

"Open the garage door," Kioko whispered. 

Kai nodded and rushed to open the door, Kioko cued Akina to go in. Kioko and Kai ran in, Kai closed the door, Kioko held her arms out causing Akina to become the blue gem she once was. The gem floated into Kioko's hand and she tucked it away in her. 

*Sigh* "What a day and thanks for jinxing my karma," Kioko said, sitting on the couch. She hadn't expected this to happen all on the first day of school. 

"I'm sorry ok?" Kai apologized, sitting down next to her, "I didn't think what I said this afternoon would actually happen,"

Kioko smiled, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, just jumped and asked, "So what should we do for dinner? You want take-out or do you wanna cook?" 

Kai did a face fault, got up and sweat dropped and wondered how easily it is for her to change moods so easily. But he knew she could never stay mad at him. He knew how she was; Kioko never liked the typical demon scum personality, but her heart changed when she met Kai. 

"Uhhhh…how about take out? I'm a bit tired to cook and you must be tired too."

Kioko loved how Kai was always so considerate about other people's feelings. 

"Take-out it is, so what'll it be, Chinese or Korean?"

"Ummm…Korean, while your ordering, I'm gonna go take a shower," Kai said while heading up the stairs. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Months went by since their last encounter, Kioko no longer needed to avoid Kurama or any of the other Spirit Detectives. Kurama and Kioko only had two classes together. Kurama was sometimes seen looking at her, sometimes Kioko would look back but other times she wouldn't look at all. Same happens when they're walking past each other. 

When it was getting closer to the holidays ((one of those seasons when Kurama becomes a girl magnet)), Kioko happened to be walking past two girls who were giving Christmas presents to Kurama. She was stopped by one of the girls and asked, "Are you two twins, as in related twins?" 

Kioko looked at Kurama and answered, "Oh no, we're not related, we just…look a lot like each other.

"Oh I see, okay thanks," both of the girls ran off. 

"Why did you say that when you know we are related?" Kurama asked?

"It's 'cause we're only related demonically, humanly ((is that even a word)) we're not." Kioko ran off to her next class.

"It hates to see two siblings like this," sighed Botan who was sitting on her oar and watching the two twins walk off in separate directions.

"Hn," Hiei said, who was sitting in a tree next to where Botan was floating. 

"One of us should talk to her, eventually she'll have to forgive Kurama," Botan continued.

"You mean like pep talks?" Hiei questioned, "I'm not doing it, I hate pep talks."

"Well obviously she won't listen to Kurama so let's have Yusuke do it," Botan decided. 

"Why Yusuke?" Hiei questioned.

"Would you actually trust Kuwabara with this job?"

Hiei thought about how Kuwabara would most likely screw up, he sweat dropped and shook his head at the thought. 

"I thought so," smiled Botan.   

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

When school got to its winter holidays, Kioko started working more days at her part time job and the coffee shop.

Kioko handed the customer her coffee and her bagel take-out, "Thank you and come again."

She walked back to the register, while clearing the last order off the registering, she starting saying, "Hi, what would…" she looked up before finishing her sentence she looked up, "YOU!" 

_To be continued…_

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Well what do you know? Another cliffhanger. Don't worry it's not as big as the last one. **

**See you in the next chapter.  **


	8. Chapter 7

**I am back from my trip, sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey you gotta have that conflict in the story. So, you wonder who this character is? Actually the last chapter kinda gave it away so……read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, YYH doesn't belong to me; it belongs to that Japanese guy who created it. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

She looked up to see who the next customer was, "YOU!" Leaning on the counter, she stared at him in shocked, thinking that he was one of the last people in the city to come to a coffee shop, Yusuke Urameshi buying coffee. The thought of it wanted to make her do a face fault and laugh. 

Realizing when she had said "you," everyone in the Café had been staring at her for the outburst. 

She stood up straight and finished her sentence, "like?" finishing it with a smile. 

She leaned over the counter and said through her smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy order some coffee," asked smiling back at Kioko. 

"Coffee?" Kioko scoffed, "Guys like you don't drink coffee, you drink soda. What are you really here for?"

"Fine you caught me, I'm here grabbing a bite to eat and talk to you about Kurama. And trust me this wasn't my idea, it was Botan's," Yusuke mumbled.

Kioko raised her eyebrow at him, "Pep talks about Kurama? No thanks I pass on that."

"Well sorry you don't get a choice in this. Like you said, it's been over 300 years, isn't time to forgive him?"

Kioko thought for a minute and said, "Imagine this. You have sibling say maybe the same age or older than you. You guys are like really close, then one day, he/she murders your parents for a stupid reason. Wouldn't you be angry for 300 years too?"

Yusuke thought about it, "Okay yeah, I would but it would stupid just be mad at them for 300 years. Eventually you'll have to forgive him!" He started to raise his voice causing the people in the Café to stare at him. 

"Don't worry I will."

"Then why haven't you?"

"'Cause I'm not ready!"

"What? I'm…confused."

"I'm not ready to accept being his sister again. I'm not ready to accept that responsibility yet."

Yusuke stood there looking at her, knowing he couldn't argue with her anymore, "I'll take an ice tea and a plain bagel," ((how random)).

Kioko completed his order and before Yusuke left he said "Just don't wait too long."

She looked at him as he walked out.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Kioko started to clean up the Café and went to the locker room to change out of her uniform. She took off her apron and stuffed it into her locker. She took off the black uniform and slipped on a red loose turtleneck sweater with a matching red skirt, she put on her black boots, locked the Café, and slipped out the back door. 

She started to get a yellow gem out of her hair since she was too tired to walk or fly home. She reached into hair when a wooden arrow shot at her missing her left arm by millimeters. 

She looked at the arrow then at the shadows that stood in front of her. "Nice shot, too bad you missed."

The shadows chuckled at her sarcasm and lunged for her. Kioko jumped into the air and landed on a nearby rooftop. "What do you want?" she yelled. 

"You," one of the figures fingernails turned into sharp ice claws and lunged for Kioko. 

Kioko barely dodged leaving a deep wound around the right side of her hip. She quickly took out the yellow gem and smashed in her hands causing her to transport back home. 

The shadows said in unison, "We'll be back." ß ((Kinda cheesy but who cares))

Kioko appeared home dripping blood, Kai appeared about to welcome her home when he saw her wound and asked "What happened!?!?" his voice was shaky at the sight of how deep the wound was. 

Kioko was about to answer him when she collapsed in his arms.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. *Bows* Gomenasai.  ** 


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so I haven't updated for a week, the ending in the last chapter wasn't exactly meant to be a cliffhanger but I guess some of you guys thought it was. I forgot again to add in the last chapter that I'll be making updates in my profile saying when I'll be adding new chapters.**

**There will some romance in this chapter but no lemons.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH, only the characters that aren't in the show. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

As a ray of sunshine leaked through the shutters of the window, Kioko started to stir a bit. Her eyelids fluttered open; she looked around and tried to sit up. She winced when she felt a sharp pain around the right side of her waist. She lightly touched the wound and felt bandages around her waist. She buried her head in her hands trying to remember what happened those couple nights ago. 

While she was trying to remember, Kai walked past her room when she caught the corner of his eye.

"Hey you're awake."

She looked at him.

"Yeah, hey how long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 days. What happened last week? You just collapsed an…an…all that blood. I took you upstairs and tried to heal the wound completely but that's not ordinary wound. I couldn't heal it completely so there's like two scars on the right side of your waist. I could only close up one of them and left no mark. But the other two could probably open up again if you do something rough like running or P.E."

"I don't know. I finished up locking up the Café, walked out in the back alley and saw these figures, I couldn't see their faces 'cause they hid themselves in the shadows," Kioko zoned off while she was explaining, "and what do you mean the wound didn't heal completely?"

"Why don't you take a look yourself," Kai started to help Kioko out of bed and helped her to the bathroom. He started unwrapping the bandages only revealing two thick ((in width)) scars scratched diagonally across the right side of her waist. To her it looked like cables coming out of her body.

"What are you gonna do about?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, Karen's coming over today for a short visit I shouldn't make her worry."

Karen was the landlord of the house Kioko and Kai lived in. She first came here as an exchange student from a wealthy family in America. Kioko recently found out Karen always went to Kurama's school when Kioko coincidentally bumped into her in the hallways. She's about Kai's and Kioko's age. Karen and Kioko have been close friends since they moved into the house and Karen considers Kioko and Kai to be her best customers. 

"Look I gotta get to work, you sure you'll be fine on your own?" 

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm gonna get something to eat and probably sleep a little more."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I'll bring some take out. I don't want you to work or anything."

Kioko nodded and waved as Kai ran down the stairs and out the door. Kioko leaned over the bathroom sink; the only words that ran through her mind were Yusuke's words that night.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"That must be Karen," Kioko walked to the door and opened door revealing a girl dressed in baggy black pants with a loose turtleneck sweater ((I got an obsession with turtle neck sweaters)). 

"Karen! It's great to see you. Sneaking through the night I see…" Kioko said, observing Karen's outfit. "What did you want to talk about? Shouldn't you be at home preparing for the holidays?"

"Hey, yeah but I've been meaning to ask you if you and that total cutie Shuichi Minamino are……well……related."

Kioko wasn't surprised Karen asked her this since the majority of the school's girls had already asked her. 

"No unfortunately we're not related, we just look identically like each other," laughed Kioko. 

"Oh, that's okay, because I was wondering if you could try getting me a date with him on Christmas Eve," sighed Karen. 

"Isn't Christmas Eve tomorrow? Sorry Karen can't help you on that."

Kai had walked pass the opening to the kitchen which Kioko and Karen had been standing.

"Who's that?" asked Karen.

Kioko looked behind her and realized that Karen was never introduced to Kai.

"Karen this is Kai, my friend and roommate," she gestured.

Karen eyed Kai slightly while Kioko thought _'Oh how easily Karen finds a new guy to crush on'. _

"Are you two like……going out?" Karen asked. 

Kai was definitely surprised at the question and was about answer when Kioko cut him off.

"Yeah we are," she shoved her elbow into Kai's gut, telling him to play along. 

"Oh!" Karen said nodding, "I see. Okay…then…well that's all, I just wanted to ask you about Shuichi. Come by tomorrow I'm having a Christmas party," Karen waved as she ran out the door. 

Kioko walked into the living room with Kai following her. 

"Why'd you say that when you know it was a total lie? I could've answered for myself," Kai said raising his voice slightly. 

Kioko had her back to Kai, "Because! Because…I know how Karen thinks and you don't! I…I…don't want to see you get hurt by her or any other girl." A single tear fell down her cheek. _'It's been awhile since I've cried like this'_. 

Kai was surprised at what she said. He never knew that she actually cared for him in that way. They both thought of each other as more of a brother and sister. He walked up to Kioko and put his arms around her, refraining from putting pressure on her wound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, their lips millimeters apart.  

She whispered something to him, "If you're going to get hurt by a girl, I want that girl to be me. I love you, Kai." 

He smiled at her and gently placed his lips on hers and pulled her closer to him. 

Kioko nearly started to cry again, this was everything she wanted. To be loved again. As long as she was with him, she was happy.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Okay if you think it's ending there, think again. It's just a little romance between Kai and Kioko. There will be no ending until we discover who the shadows were. So keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hmm……how sad…I've got nothing to write in the intro note. I think this is the chapter when the shadows strike again, but even I don't know, I'm just guessing.**

**DISCLAIMER: do I hafta say it again? Fine…I don't own YYH, only the characters that aren't in the show.   **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9**

_'This dream, what does it mean? Where am I? This black void?' _

_"Kioko…" _

_"Who's there?" she turned around to see who was calling her, "Who are you?"_

_A figure stood there, he looked vaguely familiar to her. She took a step toward the figure but it was as if the figure floated a step back. _

_"Wait! Don't go," she started running towards the figure but he kept moving farther away from her until he couldn't be seen anymore._

_She stopped running and looked behind her only to see the same figure standing there also moving farther away from her._

_"Who are you?"_

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Kioko eyes shot wide open breathing heavily. It wasn't an intense dream so she wondered why she started breathing so hard. She got up looked around when she felt something folded under her hand. She picked it up and opened it:

_Hey, _

_The guys at work called a bit early today. Bunch of people called in sick, so I had to go early to fill in for them._

_I'll try being home a little earlier since its Christmas Eve._

_-Kai_

Kioko smiled and wondered how last night ended. All she could remember was that kiss. 

She got up and started going down the stairs. When she got to half way the pain in her side still ached. She put on an apron and went to the sink and started to wash the dishes when a flash back of the conversation she had Yusuke about Kurama started to playback. She shook her head and tried to forget what he said but it kept leaking back in. She slammed the dish into the dish washer nearly breaking it. 

_'Note to self: stop having pep talks.'_

She took off her apron and floated back upstairs to get changed. She ran out of the house dressed in a green and red plaid skirt with a green loose turtle neck sweater with red baggy leg warmer and red shoes. ((I told you I have an obsession with turtle neck sweaters)). 

_'It's Christmas Eve. There's bound be a stampede of girls running after him.'_

She started running when the sharp pain from her waist surge through her body. 

_'Kai's gonna kill me if he found out I was doing physical work._

She ran into the garage and pulled Akina's gem out. She made herself invisible to humans and phased through the garage door making her way through the sky, trying to spot a red haired boy who looked exactly like her. 

"There he is girls! Don't let him get away!" screamed a girl off the street. 

Kioko looked down to see Kurama sprinting away from a stampede of girls. 

_'Oh Kurama how do you do it?'_

She gestured Akina to fly right above him only to see Kurama heading into a dead end. 

Kurama started to feel her presence.

He opened a telepathic connection, _'Kioko is that you?'_

Kioko was surprised that he actually could sense her from the disposition he was in. 

_'Kurama turn left.'_

_'What?'_

_'Just do it!'_

Kurama did as she said, as he was running, Kioko made herself so only he could see her. She lowered Akina and flew aside Kurama. She held her hand out. 

"Grab on…or would you like to be caught by those girls?"

Kurama was reluctant at first but he took her hand. 

They flew into the sky. She set him down on a high building about three blocks away from where was he was. She landed Akina a few feet away and got off. As she got off, she winced as she felt the same pain again. 

Kurama was about to ask if she was ok but she cut him off by answering his question.

"I'm fine, really I am," she lied with a smile. 

Kurama could tell she was lying but didn't push any further, instead he asked, "Why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

"Let's just say, you've got great friends, especially Yusuke," she started walking towards him, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for not doing it sooner." 

She held her hand out assuring him that she really did forgive him. 

Kurama looked at her, then her hand, then back at her again and smiled. He took her hand which led to a warm embrace. 

"Remember when I said that Akina doesn't remember you?" Kioko asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah…"

"I lied."

She pushed Kurama up to Akina who gave Kurama a playful whack with her tail. He climbed on and Kioko got up behind him. She reluctantly put her arms around him and put her head on his back. 

_'This is how it should've been, those 200+ years ago,'_ she thought herself. 

Kurama looked back and smiled on her.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

When they arrived at Kioko's house, Kurama wondered why she didn't open the garage door. 

"Watch this."

Kurama was in awe when they phased through the garage door. 

"Impressive," Kurama complimented. 

Kioko cocked her to the side and smiled. 

As Kioko walked into the house she could see Kai pacing and talking to himself. 

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong, where have you been? I've been worried."

"Out, I didn't expect you to be home so early so I went out," answered Kioko. 

"For what?"

Kurama walked in as Kioko answered, "Rescuing him…from a stampede of girls. You know its Christmas Eve, there's bound to be a bunch girls running after him." 

Kai looked confused. 

"It's ok we talked," explained Kioko. 

Kai gave a reassuring smile and walked over to Kurama. 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kai," Kai said while shaking Kurama's hand. 

"Shuichi Minamino or Kurama."

Kioko smiled, "Kurama, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I'll go get something to drink. What would you like? Tea, soda, juice, water?"

"Tea is fine."

_To be continued…_

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Okay so this wasn't the chapter with the shadows. I was originally gonna put them in this chapter but I'm saving it for the next. I'm making it clear that I'll be updating every weekend or at least try to update every weekend. Even school started two weeks ago, I've been busy. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and be patient for the next.  **


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok so Kioko and Kurama have made up so I think if I remember correctly I think this is the chapter where the shadows come out again.**

**DISCLAIMER: not mine but the characters that aren't in the show are. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10**

"I don't care what you say Kai, this damn wound has been here for about two weeks and I'm gonna go to Phys. Ed whether you like it or not. Besides if something happens Kurama's there," Kioko yelled across the hall. 

That morning, Kioko and Kai were arguing whether Kioko should go to gym class in the condition she's in. No one but Kai knew about her injuries. 

"I've already skipped almost five classes, Kurama and the others are gonna suspect that it's not a normal injury. Just please, let me go to one class," she whined, "If something happens, I'll…I'll fake a faint and have Kurama take to the nurse's office."

Kai hated arguing with Kioko but he knew he had to let her do this, he sighed and answered, "Ok, just promise you won't do anything to open the wound and make blood come gushing out."

Kioko smirked at his sarcasm and pushed him out the door.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"I want you to give me two laps around school. C'mon everybody let's go!" yelled Kioko's gym coach. 

By the time Kioko finished the second lap, she fell to her knees. Her head starting spinning and didn't know what was going on. She felt a warm liquid gush out slowly on her waist, 'the wound!' she thought.  She was about to collapse when Kurama caught her from falling. 

"Kioko, are you alright?" he asked in deep concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, breathing heavily. 

"No you're not, you're injured."

Kioko looked away, trying to deny it, she didn't want Kurama to worry about her but she also knew she couldn't lie to him anymore. 

"Take me to the nurse's office, I'll explain everything there," huffed Kioko. 

"Ms. Yamada, I'm taking her to the nurse's office. She doesn't look too good," Kurama spoke while holding Kioko in his arms.

Ms. Yamada nodded and let him go while jealous girls started eyeing Kioko. One of the girls starting saying, "She's probably faking it," while another answered, "That does not look fake. I saw some blood on her side. She must've had some injury there." 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Kurama opened the sliding door to the Health office. Luckily the nurse wasn't there so Kurama and Kioko could talk in private. 

"I'm guessing you want an explanation," Kioko said faking a smile. 

"You're guessing right," Kurama replied, "What the hell happened out there?"

Kioko slightly lifted up her shirt, revealing a slightly bleeding gash on her waist. 

"If you're wondering how I got it, let's say, I'm not sure but it was three days before Christmas Eve," Kioko chuckled, "And I'm sorry I lied. I said I was okay but I really wasn't."

Kurama sighed, "None taken, I'm just worried about your condition. Have you tried healing it?" 

"What do you think?" Kioko asked sarcastically, "There used to be three scars but Kai managed to heal one of them but it also nearly drained him completely. No matter how hard I tried it won't disappear." 

Kurama sighed again and thought, 'Hiei! Where's Yukina?'

'Yukina? What do you need her for?' Hiei replied his thoughts.

'Healing, for Kioko.'

'Give me a minute.'

Kioko smiled while she eyed Kurama, "You were calling Hiei weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Kurama asked a little surprised. 

Kioko smiled again, "We're twins."

Hiei arrived with Yukina and climbed through an open window. 

"Hiei told me that Kioko needed healing. How can I help?" Yukina asked. 

Kurama pointed to the wound and said "Is it possible you can heal? All of it?" 

Yukina cocked her head a bit while looking at the wound, "It's a big wound but I'll do all I can."

Yukina put her hands on the wound and started to concentrate. Steam appeared, her powers were at work. 

Kioko monitored her Yukina and saw that her face was losing her color. Kioko quickly grabbed Yukina wrists gesturing for her to stop. 

"It's ok Yukina. You've done more than enough. Thank you," Kioko said in a worried tone. 

"But your wound hasn't fully healed yet," Hiei pointed out. 

"I don't want you draining yourself over my injuries," Kioko explained. 

Yukina nodded. Footsteps started to make their way down the hallway while the sound of a middle aged woman became louder. 

"Omigod, the nurse! Hiei and Yukina have to leave now," said Kioko. 

Hiei grabbed on to Yukina and left the way he came in. Kurama quickly got a wet towel and placed it on Kioko's forehead. 

The door slid open and appeared a chunky woman in her 40's or so, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I come in at a bad time?" 

Kurama looked at her, "Oh, no I was just watching over her until you came back." 

"Oh ok, then thanks. I can take it from here. I suggest you get back to class."

Kurama gave a look back at Kioko before leaving. Kioko gave him the 'I'll be fine' look. Kurama rolled his eyes, smiled, and left. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Kioko stretched her arms out while walking back home with Kai, Kurama and the gang. 

"Dang, that nurse lady talks way too much. I thought I was gonna die just listening to her stories about her life. What did she think I was? A shrink?" Kioko stated.

"Kioko, are you sure you're ok?" Kai asked, "Kurama told me Yukina managed to heal some of your wound but not all of it."

"You worry too much Kai, did you know that? I'm fine, or fine enough to run and walk. I'm not sure about my powers though," Kioko said with a smile. 

Yusuke walked by Kioko, a few feet away. Kioko saw him and ran up to him. 

"Thanks."

Yusuke looked at her a little confused, "For what?"

"The pep talk, you were right. Eventually I would need to forgive Kurama. Thank you," Kioko said with a bubbly smile on her face. 

Suddenly the ground starting shaking and everyone around started collapsing. 

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled. 

Kioko looked at him and felt something tunneling underground. 'Water?' she thought. Water shot up from underground like a geyser revealing a shadowed figure. At the same time, thick vines spiraled up as tall as the geyser, revealing another shadowed figure. 

"Oh shit! It can't be," Kioko said aloud. 

Kai ran up to Kioko and asked, "Are they the ones?"

"Well there were a bit more than two but yeah, they're the ones," Kioko replied.

Kioko watched as the shadowed figures started to show themselves. 

"I am Kano, Controller of Water," said the figure that stood upon the geyser. 

"And I am Akiyama, Controller of Earth and all its plants," said the figure that stood upon the spiraled vines.

"We have come for you," Kano and Akiyama said in unison. 

The ground started to shake again. Suddenly, vines shot up and wrapped themselves around Kioko.

"Kioko!" Kurama and Kai cried in unison. The vines carried Kioko toward Akiyama and Kano. 

Kioko struggled to free herself from the grip of the vines when she felt a surge to power run through her body. Then it occurred to her, the vines were healing her wound causing her power to return to her body. 

"What kind of freakish plant of yours is this?" Kioko asked Akiyama.

"We need you in perfect condition. This _'freakish' plant heals on my command," Akiyama said smirking. _

Kioko cocked her head and smirked back and Akiyama. A golden aura started to surround her, her hands glowing white hot. She placed her hands on the vines that her binding her. Smoke appeared and soon the vine started to burn away, she nearly crashed landed but cushioned her fall at the last minute. She flew to same range Akiyama and Kano were and distanced herself from them. 

"Thanks for the power boost mister," her hands started to glow white hot and started to spark, "But too bad I was told to never follow strangers," she raised her arms as sparks of electricity shot out, followed by a spiral of flames. "**TEMPEST FLAMES!**"

She hurled the attack toward her opponents; they barely dodged it but managed to make a quick getaway.

"This isn't over," Kano cried. Both Kano and Akiyama left the way they came, leaving a medium sized dark blue gem. 

Kioko flew back down to the ground as the blue gem rolled to her. 

"You okay? What kind of attack was that? I've never seen you do it," Kai asked, running towards Kioko. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, didn't break a sweat. Oh and the attack, I thought of thought of that just now," answered Kioko. Kai did a face fault as Kurama smiled and sweat dropped. 

"What do you mean you just thought if it now?! You mean this is the first time you've done that attack?!" Kai said with a little angry vain mark in the back of his head.

Kioko nodded her head. "I've never done two attack combinations before so I tried. I need elements that affected water and plants. So I used electricity and fire. I took some time to think of the name." 

Kai tilted his head nearly crying, while Kurama smiled, still sweat dropping.  

She felt stop at her shoe. She looked down and saw the single blue gem left by Kano and Akiyama. Her eyes widened, she shook her head in disbelief and whispered, "It can't be." 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Ok so I guess updating every weekend won't work out since teachers are giving us a lot more homework. Well I tried my best to write as much as I could each weekend, took me three weekends to finish this chapter. Gomen that it took so long. **

**I'll if I can write the next chapter a little faster. **

**Jaa ne. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey kids, it sure has been awhile. I admit it; I did end up abandoning this but here's my attempt to save it. LOL. Of course I did have to do some research because I haven't seen an episode of YYH in like…EVER! **

**My intended idea for Chapter 11 is way different now since I have no idea what I was thinking about three years ago. So most likely, my writing style has changed a bit. In my attempt to save this fic, I'm trying to make it less mushy and add a little more sarcasm. I mean, it HAS been three years and my reading/writing preferences have changed. **

**So please enjoy this 'attempt-to-save-this-fic' chapter. XD **

**As always, DISCLAIMER: this show does not belong to me. **

------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 11**

Kioko was still staring at the tiny glass ball until five seconds later; she bent over to pick it up. Normally everyone would call it a gem but in the Spirit World, they referred to it as a marble instead of gem. Gems were undiscovered beauties whereas marbles were nothing extraordinary. She had heard stories from the old hag she used live next to in the Spirit World. She was caught one day looking through black magic archives and the old hag told her how the marbles were not extraordinary in beauty but in power. Once the marble found someone that could handle its power, it will start to play with their emotions. The person who intended to wield the marble will see horrible memories of their past if they stare long enough into the marble. The marble intends to drive one to their most destructive state before possessing them. Once that happens, the one person would have the ability to destroy hundreds of cities. Of course it was only a myth. According to the old hag, something like this happens once every million years. Kioko knew this but she didn't want to take any chances. The marble's next victim could become her.

Kioko was still caught her in trance until Kai sent her a telepathic message, _"Are you alright?"_

She looked up to find everyone staring her. It was evident to her that no one knew about this myth, not even Botan. Kioko walked up to Botan and handed her the marble.

"Take that to Koenma, and keep it FAR away from me."

Kioko dropped into Botan's hand and start walking in the direction towards home.

Everyone was still standing in their spots looking at each other, puzzled at what just happened. No one wanted to say anything, especially since she had such a serious look on her face. Finally, Yusuke spoke up.

"Wait a minute! What the hell is that thing!"

"Look it up!"

Yusuke was a kind of taken aback at Kioko's response. Even though he hasn't known for more than three months, he had never seen her moods change so drastically. Botan walked up to him and reassured him that she'll ask Koenma what was going on. She got up on her oar and flew towards the direction of Spirit World.

Kai told the gang that he'll look them up later.

"I'll do what I can to find out what's on her mind." He smiled and ran to catch up with Kioko.

She was still lost in her train of thought. "_Why would those shadows come after me, much less leave behind the marble? Why not Kurama?_ _We're identical twins plus Kurama's better known in the Spirit World."_

Her train of thought was broken when Kai caught with her. She did her best to put on a fake expression and sway Kai from his original thought.

"You know that's not gonna work on me. I know when something's bothering you. It has to do with that marble, doesn't it?"

Kai's face was full of worry. Kioko debated with herself whether Kai could handle the truth. He probably could but the only reason she wasn't telling was because he would report back to Kurama and his buddies. Once they knew the truth, they'd do everything in their power to try and protect her, keep her from fighting. She didn't want that.

She put on a lazy smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. But don't worry so much, it's nothing. I just need to get my facts straight."

She continued to reassure him with her lazy smile and looked away.

Kai looked her in partial disbelief but knew Kioko enough not to probe her when something was bothering her. He wanted to confirm that she was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She looked at him and thought to herself, _"This is so like him to be worried."_

"I'm fine."

She linked arms with his, "Let's just go home. Plus since I saved your butt from being destroyed…you're cooking."

"What! I helped…a little."

"Whatever. Who was the one that made up a new attack and saved you from the bad guys, huh? Me."

Kai pouted because he knew he lost this argument. He grumbled a 'fine' and looked straight ahead, thinking about what he should cook.

Kioko looked at him again and whispered an, _I'm sorry_, quiet enough for no one to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kioko closed the door to her room and slid into the space between the wall and her bed. She removed the carpet and opened the door in the floor. She pulled the out black magic book she bought from the old hag. She flipped through the page pertaining to the marble myth and pulled out a ragged piece of paper. Kioko read through it for probably the millionth time. She lied to herself. The marble wasn't a myth; it was a prophecy. And she was the individual in the prophecy.

------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN, DUUUN!**

**Well this is considerably short compared to my other chapters but this is my own lame accomplishment: trying to continue an abandoned fic. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters. **


End file.
